


A Stopped Watch Still Keeps Time

by wabbitseason



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Repair Shop (UK TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: The Doctor never retires. He just finds a new job.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Stopped Watch Still Keeps Time

Nothing really changed when the Doctor retired. People were still bringing him problems, some old, some relatively recent. He would putter around his bench, using his odd tools to fix this new puzzle. A screwdriver to open the back, an extra pair of glasses to see the fine details, his accent softened, leather jacket exchanged for a work apron. 

And the old memories would fade. He no longer dreaded opening the door of a grandfather clock. He delighted in the stories of the watches and clocks brought by his clients. He could tell which ones were true family heirlooms, cherished as a lone memory of a lost family member. Sometimes someone would bring him a mechanical toy and his face would light up like a kid again. 

A fob watch sat forgotten in a bench drawer, mocking him. Occasionally his hands grazed it when he was searching for a tool. Someday he would be needed again, but he was content to live a quiet life for now. Not as the Doctor, but just Steve, the humble clockmaker.


End file.
